


Tell-Tale Eyes

by ragnarok89



Category: Code Geass
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, Established Relationship, Eventual Sex, F/F, Female Relationships, Female-Centric, Femslash, Flirting, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Military Training, Secret Relationship, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 11:39:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4833980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble. Dorothea/Monica. There was a plan stirring behind her confident smirk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell-Tale Eyes

Monica kept on running, as fast as she could, looking over her shoulder after a moment. She saw that the Knight of Four was right behind her, her blue eyes widening when Dorothea threw some of her deadly twin blades at her. The Knight of Twelve leapt and noticed that one of the weapons missed her by a few inches while the others hit her uniform and yellow-green cape.

She cursed under her breath before freeing the whip that she always carried around in her holster, lashing out with her quicksilver whip and also hitting Dorothea at the shoulder, tearing the fine white cloth of her Knight of the Round attire. Dorothea grinned as she finally caught up, tackling Monica with her shoulder and made the other woman stumble, rolling off into the soft grass.

The Knight of Twelve lied perfectly still, out of breath and glaring at the black haired fighter. “Hey! No fair! We agreed to train only with weapons!”

The Knight of Four placed herself on the ground, right above Monica. “Well, it looks like I changed my mind.” Dorothea replied as she tore at the rip in Monica’s clothing, exposing delicate creamy skin.

Monica cried out in surprise, but then rolled her eyes as she soon realized what was to happen soon.

She could just tell by the look in the Knight of Four’s tell-tale eyes that there was a plan stirring behind her confident smirk.

“Training’s done, I presume?”

“How right you are, my dear, so what do you say we move on to the fun part, shall we?” Dorothea replied as she bent down to cover Monica’s lips with her own.


End file.
